


Just Guys Being Dudes

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fist Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Relationships: Beowulf | Berserker/Li Shuwen | Lancer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Just Guys Being Dudes

The two Servants' fists converged with a literal bang. The unstoppable force of a fist needing no second strike met the immovable object that grappled with a sea monster on its home turf. They transcended reason and parameters. Li Shuwen, a relatively modern historical figure, was matching the oldest hero of English literature blow for blow. Likewise, Beowulf's indiscriminate destruction was equal to the martial arts Lancer had honed for decades.

Berserker and Lancer attacked, weaved, blocked, and parried at a pace hard to follow even for the other Servants in the area. Neither combatant put a single moment of thought into their moves. They let their instincts guide them to make the next move faster than humanly possible. Everything in a nearby radius was demolished by the tremendous force behind their attacks. It was nothing short of a battle of legend.

But, despite the superhuman abilities displayed, the fight was far from inhuman. The impulse that gave the two Servants strength was a desire to prove which of them was stronger. Li Shuwen did not care about the fate of the world, and Beowulf only joined Medb's army for the prospect of being able to fight strong Servants. And it was this selfish purpose that made the fight so human.

Unfortunately, the whims of others got in the way of their hedonistic fistfight.

"What a bother," Lancer jumped back to avoid the _thing _that had just been summoned to the fray.

"Medb," Berserker growled.

Their hesitation was only momentary, though. Beowulf and Li looked out over the twenty-eight demonic pillars, then looked at each other. The exact same thought ran through their minds.

"New plan," Berserker held out his fist with a grin.

Li Shuwen bumped it affirmatively. "Whoever destroys the most wins! Kakakaka!"

After that, the fight didn't last much longer. Tesla arrived and restrained the Demon Gods with Edison. And, soon after, the young Master and their Servants had defeated Cú Chulainn. Li Shuwen, who had an engagement with Scáthach after the Singularity disappeared, had no intention of fading away yet. The same couldn't be said about Beowulf. 

He had no choice but to say his farewells as he disappeared along with the abnormality in history: "Damn. I wish we met earlier. That short fight was nice, though."

Lancer nodded solemnly. "This definitely won't be the last time we meet. Make sure you respond to the Master's summons in Chaldea. Once we pick up there, we'll have all the time in the world."

And at that moment, the selfish desire that drove their fight turned into something different: _May we meet again._


End file.
